


“Louis,Come And Be My Cat!”

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cat Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Harry, With a little BDSM
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: HT，发生在那期著名的累累秀后
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	“Louis,Come And Be My Cat!”

“谁的猫咪？”

他塞在牛仔裤口袋里的手机无声地震动了一下，Louis打开，看到Harry传来的短信。他一头雾水，回：“嗯？”

对方很快就回复了。“傻瓜。”

他这才反应过来Harry指的是他们今天早些时候录的节目。天，他吃醋还能再明显点吗？Louis笑了起来，对司机说：“嘿，能麻烦在前面停车吗？我改主意了，想自己走回家。”

他没回家，而是顺势拐去了Harry那里，走那条熟悉的从地下车库直达公寓的路。敲了两下后男人来开了门。他刚洗完澡，全身上下只围了一条浴巾，松垮地搭在腰上，露出小腹的曲线和一点浅浅的毛发。那头平时柔软光亮的长卷发此刻正湿哒哒黏在头皮上，水珠顺着微微起伏的胸膛向下流淌，在饱满如金色土壤的肌肤表面冲开一条条细小的河流。Harry还没说话，Louis就闪身进了门。

“我没打扰到你吧？”他当然知道Harry正等着他来打扰，可既然男友喜欢，他也可以做一只装无辜的小猫。茶几上放了半盘冷掉的沙拉，一瓶芝华士和两只酒杯。

他把吹风机拿到客厅给Harry吹头发，手指插进男人湿漉漉的发间，细心地从下到上依次吹干，等待它们重新变成形状完美的发卷。Harry闭着眼睛，听到头顶传来潮湿的，绵软的声音：“别吃醋啦。”然后是落在他发旋的一个浅浅的吻。

Louis揪着他柔软的长发吻他的嘴巴，舌尖一点点地舔舐过他干燥的唇面，又撬开他的牙关去嘬吮他还带着酒味的舌头。吹风机已被Louis放到一边，他的手去揉Harry肩膀僵硬的肌肉，又顺着向下把玩他饱满的胸脯，揉搓那两颗硬挺的深色乳尖。Harry被挑逗地睁开双眼，灯光照耀下浅得如玻璃珠般透明的眼覆上了一层欲望的水雾。他从唇间溢出一丝脆弱的喘息，身子不住颤抖着，却因被Louis钳制的姿势动弹不得，脖颈赤裸裸地暴露在空气中，喉结上下滚动，血管在皮肤下突突跳着。

他们保持着这个别扭的姿势吻了一会儿，Louis终于放开了他，末了还舔了舔唇。他绕到Harry身前，“不如我今晚当你的小猫如何？”他跨坐在Harry的腿上，像在节目里那样，把甜湿的热气吹进男人的耳廓，有一下没一下地吻男人硬朗的下颌线。Harry仍抿着嘴，虹膜上围了一圈跃动的光，他说：“我有礼物给你。”

他拿了两个盒子到客厅里。其中一个装的是一个透明的肛塞，末尾接了一根长长的黑色猫尾，触感柔软，几乎可以以假乱真。Louis去抓另一个盒子，被Harry挡住了。男人在肛塞上细心地挤了一些润滑液，耐心地哄Louis，“乖，把裤子脱了。”

Louis依旧坐在Harry的腿上。手指裹着冰凉的润滑液进入干燥的后穴时他闷哼了一声，又去找Harry的嘴唇寻求安慰般讨吻。他的屁股不安分地蹭着Harry浴巾下早已勃起的阴茎，骂声和粘稠的水声混在一起，Harry一只手扣住Louis窄而结实的腰肢，一只手握住肛塞缓缓地推进着。Louis的喘息声逐渐变得粗而重，Harry戏谑地捏他滑腻的屁股，“放松点，Lou，我想看你被我操到高潮，而不是被一个肛塞。”

那个凉而硬的小家伙推进到尽头时他们两个都出了一口气。Louis漂亮的蓝眼睛有点失焦，他在Harry面前跪下来。“看着我，Haz。”

于是那双松绿的眼仁聚焦到他身上。Harry看着Louis扯掉那条可怜的浴巾，看到自己早已硬挺的阴茎弹到他的小猫的脸上，看到他身后那条长而粗的尾巴随他每一个轻微的动作摇晃着。Louis用大拇指抹掉沾在脸上的前液，含在嘴里认真地吮吸，脸颊因为这个动作凹陷进去。

“操，”Harry低声骂道，“含住我，Louis，让我操你的嘴。”

他要把那张尽会说些谄媚话的漂亮小嘴操到又红又肿，操到涎水顺着Louis的嘴角流下，操到他张大嘴巴却说不出话来，操到Louis再也无法给除了他之外的任何人唱歌。

Louis抬头看他，一绺刘海垂下来挡住他的眼睛。“都听你的。”

他双手捧着那根吓人的大家伙，舔了舔唇，先是用嘴唇包裹住硕大的龟头轻吮，很快就离开。Harry轻轻地嘶了一口气，Louis又如法炮制了几次，又去吮吸侧面的血管，舌尖一点一点临摹过每一寸凸起。Harry被Louis慢节奏的撩拨激得头皮发麻，而Louis这时终于将它吞入。

这并不舒服。Harry的阴茎又大，又烫，他只能吞下一半，舌头被沉甸甸的龟头压得发麻，敏感的小舌被磨擦得又红又肿，从中不断分泌出的前液把他刺激得喉咙又痒又热。Louis适应了一会儿，开始缓慢地吞吐，口腔里的软肉热情地亲吻着柱身的褶皱，舌尖缓慢扫过铃口的缝隙，他的鼻尖蹭在男人的性器上，鼻腔里满是沾着腥味的雄性气息。Harry的头向后仰去，喉结上下滚动着。他伸出一只手摁住Louis的脑袋，手指深陷进他柔软的短发，另一只手握住那根粗长的猫尾来回撸动。嘶——那些花里胡哨的戒指一定钩掉了他的几根头发，Louis一边皱眉一边想。

Harry的喘息愈发粗重，他似乎是想拔出自己，但Louis牢牢扣住他的髋骨不让他挣脱，含得也更加深入。他的大腿根剧烈地抽搐着，五指牢牢钉进Louis的发间。后者还随着他射精的频率继续来回嘬吮着那根阴茎，将一股又一股的精液挤进那娇贵的嗓子深处。

Louis慢慢地从口中抽出那根沾满唾液的阴茎，还依依不舍地吻了一下亮晶晶的顶端。他抬起头望着Harry，不住地咳嗽着。他的鬓发被汗液黏在额角，红肿的嘴唇微张露出一点洁白的门齿，嘴角残留的唾液和精液缓缓流到下颌，那让他看上去像只打翻了牛奶瓶的猫咪。

“操，你他妈-”Harry的脸早已蒙上了一层粉红色，他把Louis拽到身上，让小个子男人双腿跪在他的腿上，伸手去拧他早已硬挺的乳首，Louis痛得呲了一口气，“你他妈就不怕我控制不住把你那金贵嗓子操坏了？后天还有BBC的节目要上，你就不怕你上不了台唱不了歌？”

他听上去真的很担心。“我没想那么多，”Louis用手背抹掉下巴上的液体，鼻尖讨好般蹭了蹭Harry的，嗓子沙哑，“我只怕你不高兴。”

他的影子在男人的绿色虹膜上投下一片阴影，Harry的眼神柔软了下来。“我很高兴，Lou，”他小声说，“去床上躺好，我去给你接杯水。”

因为肛塞的关系Louis只能跪坐在床上，阴茎尴尬地挺翘着。几分钟后Harry端着一杯水和第二个盒子来到卧室，Louis边喝水边看着Harry打开盒子，那里装着的东西让他差点惊呼出声——那是两个小而精巧的黑色乳夹，每个上都系着个精巧的铃铛。

敏感娇嫩的乳头被冰凉坚硬的金属夹住时Louis忍不住颤抖了一下，即使是这样细微的动作也让两个铃铛叮当作响。他听到Harry的轻笑声。“真可爱。”他说，满意地欣赏着他的成果，长发扫过Louis的侧颊，“更像小猫了。”

Louis的脸红了，不知是因为铃铛声带来的羞耻感还是他心头突然燃起的那股奇异的欲望，他突然说：“我想要手铐，Haz。”

Harry看着他的眼神写满惊讶，然后慢慢变成惊喜。“你确定？”他点点头，“别废话了，快-快拿来就是了。我怕我会后悔。”这本是场取悦Harry的性爱，而他想他此刻也越发投入地享受了起来。

“我本来想干脆把你的眼睛也蒙上好了，但还是算了，”长发男人伏在他身上扣好那个为他量身定制的手铐，滑溜溜的阴茎在他汗湿的屁股上不怀好意地蹭过。他的两条胳膊被摇摇欲坠的手铐和锁链钉住动弹不得，失重的上身悬在空中，两条腿跪立着，膝盖深深地陷进床里，而那罪魁祸首猫尾巴正乖巧地垂在两腿间。

“反正你也什么都看不到。”Harry低下头使坏般咬了口他的后颈肉，大手一掴在Louis的屁股上留下力道刚好的一记掌，“啪”的响亮一声让屋子里的空气都为之震动了起来。他满意地看到男人饱满白嫩如桃肉的臀瓣剧烈地颤抖着，Louis不住地晃着屁股，那条柔软的尾巴来回摇动，饥渴地蹭着Harry的阴茎，铃铛撞击发出清脆的声响，叮铃叮铃。

Harry小心地把肛塞从Louis身体中取出。那玩具与肉体交合的地方早已湿透了，被缓缓取出时还与穴口连着根细长黏腻的银丝，在空中摇摇晃晃地断掉了。

“天，尝尝你湿成什么样子了。”他用拇指抹掉肛塞上的液体，单手扣住Louis的下巴把拇指塞进他的嘴里，男人湿润的舌面滑过他长茧的指腹，“说出来。”

“我，我想要你......操我，Harry。”Louis喘着气，在被男人用手指操着嘴的同时艰难地从喉咙中挤出些他知道Harry会喜欢的乞求。

“哦Louis——”他听到Harry的笑声，男人一只手大力揉捏着他印着五个通红指印的臀部肌肉，一只手探向前玩弄他湿滑的囊袋，然后是他早就硬得发疼的阴茎。

“我是说安全词。你想要什么安全词？”

——哦操。Louis舔舔嘴唇，回味着Harry手指的味道，将第一个跳进脑海的词稀里糊涂地脱口而出。“牛奶。”

“那就是牛奶。”Harry的大手熟练地套弄着他的阴茎，前液打湿了他的手掌。就在Louis差点要缴械时男人突然松开了他，那让他忍不住抱怨。“我快高潮了，Harry—”

“别着急，我有更好的东西给你，”他感到两瓣臀肉被大力地向两侧推捏着，方才适应了异物填充的穴口暴露在空气中，还在向外淌着半透明的肠液，张着粉嫩的小嘴迎接Harry的到来。“你想要的我都会给你。”

他的舌头滑过发热的穴口时Louis惊叫出了声。他的屁股被Harry用力扣住，上半身像过电般紧紧地绷住，小腹痉挛一般抽搐着。他们以前不是没这么做过——但很少。因此当Harry灵活的舌头轻巧地扫过那些褶皱，卷起堆积在穴口的体液，探进他早已泥泞得一塌糊涂的穴道时，Louis已经控制不住地颤抖了起来。他蜷起脚趾，听到金属磨擦的冰冷声响和不断的清脆铃声，以及自己疯狂得快要超过法定速度的心跳。

“操，Haz，操-”

Harry毛躁的长发在他的屁股上来回蹭着，牙齿轻轻滑过他臀缝中间那条从未开辟过的软肉，舌头在专为他打造的秘密宫殿里攻城掠池，灵活地上下挑弄着。酥麻和针扎的感觉交织着顺着脊骨爬上他的大脑，在他的眼前炸开一簇又一簇的光斑。他喘着粗气，精液大股大股地喷洒在灰色的床单上。

Harry松开了箍住他的手。“现在我要用力操你了，”他的声音发哑，肚子上的蝴蝶随着呼吸的节奏扇动着翅膀，“我要把你操得乖乖的只听我的话，让你的身体永远记住我的形状，也只记得我的形状。我要把你操成只对我言听计从的小猫。”

Louis从喉咙深处溢出些细碎的词字。他像是刚跑完一场过于煎熬的长跑，肺叶挤满了气体，肾上腺素疯狂地泵向身体的各个角落，全身骨头尖叫着快要散架。Harry的阴茎没费什么力气就顶到了最深处——没戴套子，肉体滑进肉体，像水溶进水里。男人顿住，给自己和Louis一些适应的时间，弯下腰去吻他酒碗一般的腰窝。

接着，在Louis还没做好准备时，Harry展开了疾风骤雨般的攻势。他的囊袋打在Louis的臀肉上啪啪作响，髋骨撞击浑圆的肉瓣，击起碎银一般的铃声。他抓着Louis的屁股把他提高一个角度，以便更深地操进去，Louis绞紧的肠壁将他的每一根血管都勾勒得清晰，他破碎得拼不成片段的呻吟和铃声撞击着他的鼓膜，像即兴创作的歌声和伴奏，只给他的最特别的demo。

Louis背对着他，肩胛骨高高地耸起，浸透了亮晶晶的汗水。他看不到Louis的表情，只听到对方的呻吟，他说Haz，他说他想射。

“不，Louis，还不行......”他汗湿的大手紧紧握住男人挺立在半空中的阴茎，“等等我......”

他又快速地捣弄了几下，在高潮的前一刻及时抽出了身，同时松开了握住Louis阴茎的手。空气中弥漫开腥膻的气味，他们的交合处和床单都未能幸免。Harry的嗓子干哑，他咽下一口唾沫，上前帮Louis解掉手铐，为他揉着红肿的手腕和发酸的胳膊。一时间空气中只有两人温吞的喘息声和细碎的铃音。

“你刚才说什么？”Harry突然没头没脑地问。

“嗯？”

“在我插入你之前......你说了句什么，我没听清。”Harry侧过身帮Louis摘掉胸口那两个调皮的小玩意，亲吻他柔软的胸脯。Louis想了一阵子才想起来，他慢慢地眨了眨眼。

“我说，我一直都是你的小猫。只是你的。”


End file.
